MY EYE
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon accidentally revealing his left eye to Jaime Reyes; Rock ends up telling the story of how he lost it to Meek, Luna, Jaime, and Sam Sharp, which also involves his first field mission for the Galactic Federation.
1. Rock's Bad Eye

In Jaime and Rock's apartment; Rock who had an eye patch over his right eye was sleeping in a bedroom.

Then his alarm clock started ringing.

Rock groaned and felt around for his clock before tapping it off and flipping the switch off.

He sat up and took off his eye patch before setting it on the nightstand.

"Another day." said Rock.

He stood up and walked out of his room before entering a bathroom and looking at his reflection.

He then sighed and pulled his emo hair back, revealing three scratch marks on his left eye and that it was very white.

"Where did it all go wrong?" said Rock.

He sighed again as Jaime walked into the bathroom.

"Hey man, how's it-"Jaime said before noticing the left eye and he began screaming.

Rock turned around and started screaming as well.

The screaming stopped.

"Wha-who-wher-how?" said Jaime.

Rock became mad.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I don't-I don't know what I saw." said Jaime.

"Well don't tell anyone else about this." said Rock.

He put his emo hair back in front of his bad eye and left the bathroom.

"Please tell me you got a photo of that." said Jaime.

"Sure." said Khaji Da.

The Scarab then gulped.

"But I'm just as shocked as you." He said.

"Well, one things for sure, Meek's not going to believe this." said Jaime.

Later; he was in the McDuck Mall food court showing a picture of Rock with his bad eye exposed to Meek, Luna, and Sam.

Meek was shocked.

"You're right I don't believe it." said Meek.

Sam is super shocked.

"Whoa." She said.

Luna is mega shocked.

"Dude." She said.

"How do you think I feel?" asked the Scarab.

Jaime pushed the photo back in his scarab.

"You had no idea about this?" said Jaime.

"Of course not, he had both his eyes when I met him." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

A four year old Meek was outside the Westopolis Orphanage and saw a centepide crawling away before picking it up.

He put the bug in his mouth before he started eating it.

He then burped.

"Whoo, those centepide's really come back to you." said Meek.

He walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I was eating bugs one day and relaxing when I heard someone talking." Meek narrated.

Meek heard some talking and walked over to the source to see a young Rock with both his eyes playing with some action figures while talking.

"Prepare yourselves, for here comes Agent Yak, the most handsomest feild agent in existance." said Rock.

Meek hid behind a tree and looked at everything.

Rock moved an action figure that looked like a Mobian Yak in a tuxedo towards a skeleton like Mobian boar.

Meek continued watching Rock as the tree fell over to it's side.

Rock turned around in shock and saw Meek.

The hiding meerkat chuckled nervously.

"That is one unsturdy tree." said Meek.

Rock groaned.

"Dude, what're you doing?" said Rock.

"Nothing." said Meek.

"Well, just ask me if you can play with me instead of being creepy about it." said Rock.

"Right, do you want to play with me?" said Meek.

Rock nodded.

"Sure." said Rock.

Meek walked over to Rock and sat down with him.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" said Rock.

"For a month now, names Meek." said Meek.

Rock smiled.

"I'm Rock." said Rock.

Meek grabbed Rock's skeleton boar action figure.

"So what is this?" said Meek.

"Agent Yak, a feild agent who is constantly foiling the plans of the feindish Skeleton Boar." said Rock.

Meek did some thinking.

"Okay, I can work with that." said Meek.

The two started playing.

 **End Flashback**

"We were inseperable that day until his adoption." said Meek.

The others nodded.

"Whoa, that's some stuff." said Sam.

"Yeah, and when Rock shows up, not a word about what you saw." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Luna.

Then Rock in his everyday clothes appeared and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." said Rock.

He looked at the group and sighed.

"Oh goddammit Jaime, you went and told them about the eye, didn't you?" said Rock.

Jamie nodded.

"You know, I keep it hidden for a reason which is none of any-"Rock said before being electrocuted and passing out.

Luna and Sam became shocked and saw Meek with a stun gun in hand.

He turned to the others.

"What, I'm very curious about everything right now." said Meek.


	2. The Story Begins

Rock opened his eye groaning.

"Wha-what happened?" said Rock.

He tried to move, but couldn't.

He became confused.

"Huh?" said Rock.

He looked down to see that he was chained to a chair.

"WHY AM I CHAINED TO THIS CHAIR!" He shouted.

He saw that he was in a room with Meek, Luna, Sam, and Jaime.

"This is for your own good." said Meek.

"What good?" said Rock.

Luna smirked.

"Basically to find out why you kept your left eye covered this whole time." said Luna.

Rock scoffed.

"There is nothing I can say to anyone." said Rock.

"Dude, I'm your friend, how can you keep this from me?" said Meek.

"I'm also your roommate." Said Jamie. "So tell is or we will have Luna's sister swing in her and kick you into the sun."

"Which one?" said Rock.

"The Tomeboy one." Said Luna.

"Aren't you a tomboy?" said Rock.

Meek slapped Rock across the face.

"Shut it and tell us about your eye." said Meek, "Please."

Rock sighed.

"Okay, it all began when I was in the Galactic Federation academy." said Rock.

He looked around and became confused.

"Wait, why didn't a flashback start?" said Rock.

In another room; Badger was working on some type of projector labeled 'Flashback player'.

"Come on, come on, this thing's always breaking." said Badger.

He continued working on it.

Badger stopped working.

"Okay, fixed." said Badger.

"Now where were we?" said Rock.

He did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, the Galactic Federation academy." said Rock.

The scene then changed to some type of alien boot camp.

Rock was in a crowd full of different aliens.

" _I had decided to become an agent of the Galactic Federation so that I can make sure there was peace amongst every alien race._ " Rock narrated.

"Alright maggits, listen up." a voice similar to John Goodman said.

Everyone looked out in front of them to see an alien similar to Warp Darkmatter, but with purple skin and in Rock's future Galactic Federation outfit walking in front of the group.

"You are nothing but a bunch of ladies that I'm to disappointed to look at, until you can prove to me that you're men, then I'll give you the respect you deserve." said the drill seargent.

Everyone gulped.

" _My drill sergeant, Warp is the inspiration for me joining the Galactic Federation._ " Rock narrated.

Later; Rock was running down an obstacle course.

"COME ON LADIES DO THIS OR DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH BARBIE DOLLS!" shouted the Drill Sargent.

Rock stopped at a climbing wall and inspected it.

He then jumped on the wall and kept on jumping up it before flipping himself to the other side.

Warp chuckled.

"Very impressive." said Warp.

Later; Rock was in a boxing ring battling a Tetramand.

The Tetramand started throwing punches at the meerkat who just moved out of the way.

Rock kept on fighting the Tetramand and saw a very weak knee before punching it.

The Tetramand screamed in pain.

Warp smiled.

"This kid's got guts." said Warp.

Rock started going through another obstacle course.

" _During my time in the academy, I had passed everything that was thrown at me with flying colors. Eventually, I graduated top of my class and was given a job doing recon missions in mobile stations placed on the planets I was assigned to._ " Rock narrated.

Later; Rock was in a mobile station on a jungle like planet and setting up as Warp walked over to him.

" _Until one day Warp decided to take me on a mission to an unknown planet that needed exploring._ "

"Okay son, now I'm going to explore this planet, see if there's any life on this planet, just stay here and keep on watching my every move." said Warp.

Rock nodded.

"Sure." said Rock.

Warp then walked off.

Rock resumed setting up his camera's.

" _Little did I know that mission would change my life forever._ " Rock narrated.

Rock finished up.

"There." said Rock.

The story ended and everyone was confused.

"How could that have changed your life?" said Sam.

Rock managed to get a hand out of his chains and pulled his emo hair up, revealing his bad eye.

Everyone screamed in fear.

"Eh, everything's fine." said Sam.

Luna glared at her crush.

"That eye looks like it can peirce souls." said Luna.

"You kidding, it looks like it was fried badly." said Meek.

"Can I resume, I was supposed to report in fourty five minutes ago." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Oh sure, sorry." said Sam.

The scene changed back to the mobile station on the unknown planet.

Rock was next to a microwave and it dinged before he pulled out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Time for some spaghetti and meatballs." said Rock.

He grabbed a jar of parmasean cheese before sprinkling it on his lunch.

He put the parmasean cheese in a fridge before walking to a table with tons of security camera footage and began eating his pasta.

"The best mission so far, working with my drill sergent who just so happens to be the inspiration for me joining this organization." said Rock.

" _But then the most unusual thing happened._ " Rock narrated.

He heard screaming and became shocked before pushing a button on the controls.

"Warp, are you there?" said Rock.

" _Yeah, I'm here, but there's tons of stuff happening._ " Warp's voice said.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

Screaming was heard.

" _It's Vilgax, he's here on the planet. Do not attempt to rescue me, it's to dangerous her-_ " Warp's voice said before everything went static.

Rock became shocked.

"Warp, come in." said Rock.

But he still heard static.

"I can't hear you, are you still there?" said Rock.

He pushed some buttons on the controls to find Warp, but couldn't find him.

"Dammit." said Rock.

He picked up a tape recorder like device and pushed the record button.

"Rock's mission log 4283; my superior officer Warp and I landed on an unknown planet which we were assigned to explore, but thirty minutes after Warp left to explore, he had an encounter with the alien warlord called Vilgax and is either dead or captured. I've got no choice but to leave the mobile station to find my mentor and aprehend Vilgax." said Rock.

The story ended and everyone was shocked.

"You did a Buzzlightyear." Said Sam.

Rock scoffed.

"I did a Buzz Lightyear? Please, if anything, I pulled off a Star Trek. Those guy's have been doing mission logs since the sixties." said Rock.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the USS Enterprise; the original Captain Kirk was sitting in his chair.

"Captain's log; it has been three years since my first officer and best friend Spock passed away, and the entire crew has been taking it very hard. Checkov has been watching nothing but films with the late Anton Yelchin, Mr. Sulu was questioning his sexuality, and Scotty has been wearing a kilt for the last three years." said Kirk.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah he's actually got a fair point." said Meek, "Star Trek's been around since the sixties while Buzz Lightyear didn't come till 1995."

"Anyways, my mentor was supposedly MIA or KIA." Rock said as the scene changed back to his young self in a weapon room.

He picked up a rifle like blaster, some blasters similar to his own blasters, and looked at some lightsaber like sais before picking them up.

Rock then placed them in his jacket.

"Showtime." said Rock.

He ran out of the base and towards some trees.


	3. Squid Bot

Rock was running across the entire jungle.

" _I had spent hours looking for Warp and or Vilgax, but couldn't find any sign of them anywhere._ " Rock narrated.

Rock stopped at a river and cupped his hands together before dipping them in the water.

Rock sighed.

"Hours of searching, and no sign of anyone." said Rock.

He drank some of the water.

He then looked around.

"Got to keep searching." said Rock.

He continued to run off.

Later; he was on top of a tree looking through a pair of high tech binoculars.

He looked around.

"Need a sign of life, something I can go with." said Rock.

He saw some smoke in an area.

"Perfect." said Rock.

He put the binoculars away before climbing down the tree.

Later; he ran towards the smoke and saw a burning tree, shocking him.

"WHOA!" yelled Rock.

He pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the burning tree.

"Better." Said Rock.

He put the extinguisher away.

"What could have caused this?" said Rock.

Suddenly; a huge octopus like robot appeared and slapped Rock into a tree.

The meerkat groaned and stood up.

The bot then shot out tons of fire.

"Nevermind." said Rock.

He ran towards the bot and slid under it before pulling out one of his pistol blasters and shooting the bot.

But nothing happened.

"Nothing seems to be working." said Rock.

The bot then grabbed Rock before tossing him far away before running over to his location.

Rock then hid inside a tree and pulled out his tape recorder.

"Rock's mission log 4284; my search for Warp has lead to some very deadly results. I have found some type of robotic like octopus and am in the middle of battling it. So far the weaponry I have isn't doing a thing to this bot." said Rock.

He looked at the bot and pulled out his binoculars and looked through them.

"It would appear that the bot has some weaponry created by the United Galactic Federation, my conclusion is that there is a mole in the organization. I'm going to keep battling it and hopefully destroy it until I can find out what's going on." said Rock.

He stopped recording.

He then smiled.

"This'll be fun." said Rock.

He pulled out a plasma grenade and pulled the pin out before tossing the bomb onto the bot which then stuck to it before exploding.

But nothing happened.

"Crap." said Rock.

He started running off, but the bot followed him.

" _And soon the chase began_." narrated Rock.

Rock ran to a cliff and did some thinking before turning to the bot which continued to run towards him.

He jumped out of the way as the machine fell off the cliff.

The machine exploded in a fiery blaze.

Rock noticed the whole thing and sighed in relief.

"That was a close call." said Rock.

He slid down the cliff and landed close to the machine.

He became confused.

"What do we have here." said Rock.

He started inspecting the machine.

" _I spent hours looking through the rubble, but-_ " Rock narrated before a vibrating sound was heard, " _Wait, who's calling?_ "

The scene changed back to the interrogation room and Meek was looking at his phone.

"Sorry, Lincoln just wants to know what's going on right now." said Meek.

He took a picture of Rock before sending the photo to Lincoln.

Lincoln who was in the Toon Manor attic saw a picture of Rock with his bad eye and screamed in shock.

"Uh, I don't see anything wrong with that eye." said Lincoln.

Sonic climbed up into the attic confused.

"Somebody better be dead or dying." said Sonic.

"Neither, I just saw something disturbing." said Lincoln.

Sonic scoffed.

"Can't be that disturbing." said Sonic.

Lincoln then showed him the picture of Rock, making Sonic scream.

"Uh, it's not that disturbing." said Sonic.

Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, how would you rate it anyways?" said Lincoln.

"Oh I'd say about a seven point...white eye with scratch marks." said Sonic.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"Yeah, let's go with that." said Lincoln.

Sonic nodded.

"Sure thing." said Sonic.


	4. Losing an Eye

Back in Rock's story; Rock was still inspecting the bot.

" _As I resumed my inspection, I came across something of interest._ " Rock narrated.

Rock pulled out some type of device and inspected it.

"GPS tracking device." said Rock.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe I can use this to find out where the bot came from." said Rock.

He opened up a compartment and did some work.

"Here we go." said Rock.

He stopped working on the machine and closed the compartment before looking at the front of it.

"Longitude 124, Lattitude 76, southwest of here." said Rock.

He then smirked.

"This'll be easy." said Rock.

He ran off.

Later; he appeared outside a building that looked like Syndrome's hideout.

"This is the place." said Rock.

He climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch before pulling out his sniper rifle like blaster and aiming it at the compound.

He saw tons of squid like guards.

"Maybe not so easy." said Rock.

He pulled out a silencer and placed it on the rifle before aiming at the guards again.

He fired some rounds at all the guard, knocking them out.

"Perfect." said Rock.

He put the rifle on his back before climbing off the tree and approaching the base.

He saw a keycard lock and looked at one guard before pulling out a keycard from the unconsious squid.

"Again perfect." He said.

He placed the card in the lock before a beeping sound was heard and walked into the compound.

"Nice place, but it won't be here much longer." said Rock.

He ran towards an entrance before entering the hideout.

The meerkat then approached a holographic map and inspected it.

"Now, where should I go to first?" said Rock.

He typed down computer room on a keyboard and an arrow pointed at one area.

"There we go." said Rock.

He started to walk around the base.

Little did he know was that Vilgax was watching him from a monitor with someone in armor similar to Slade's, but with a helmet similar to Anubis Cruggar's Ranger helmet.

"Looks like we've got company." said Vilgax.

"Agreed." Said his comrade.

"Give him a little welcome to our home present." said Vilgax.

The being nodded before walking off.

With Rock; he walked to a fork in the hallway and looked down each end.

"Clear." said Rock.

He walked down the left way and approached a door labeled computer room.

"Here we are." said Rock.

He pulled out the key card and placed it in the key card hole before a beeping sound was heard.

Rock opened the door and entered the room before approaching a computer.

He started hacking it.

"There's got to be some big secrets in here." said Rock.

He saw tons of blue prints for the same bot he destroyed, shocking him.

"This is United Galactic Federation technology." said Rock.

He continued doing some hacking and saw a file labeled 'Classified'.

The meerkat became confused and clicked on it.

Then a bunch of images of aliens with United Galactic Federation images appeared.

Rock became confused.

"Previous members?" said Rock.

He clicked on one of them that looked like Anubis Crugger and saw the word deceased next to the word status.

Rock became shocked.

"What the?" said Rock.

He started looking all the other Galactic Federation members and saw that they were all deceased, shocking him.

"Oh god." said Rock.

He did some more typing and saw some images of squid bots being made and sent to tons of planets before destroying them.

"I don't believe it." said Rock.

He pulled out his tape recorder and started recording.

"Rock Meerkat mission log 4289; in my search for Warp and answers to that squid bot I battled, I discovered that Vilgax has indeed managed to get his hands on United Galactic Federation technology, that lots of previous members who were mission are deceased, and that there is a mole in the organization, and I already know who the mole is." said Rock.

He put the recorder away as the figure walked into the room with a blaster out.

"Welcome to Lord Vilgax's hideout, I'm sure you've seen enough." said the figure.

Rock turned to the person.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get this to the proper authorities, Warp." said Rock.

"So, you figured it all out." the figure said before removing the helmet, revealing that it was indeed Warp.

Rock nodded.

"Exactly; you've been in cahoots with Vilgax since before joining the United Galactic Federation as a drill sergeant, you saw potential in all those deceased agents you trained and brought them here for on field missions, then you'd fake your death everytime to lead them to their deaths so that Vilgax can record all the data he needs to upgrade his bots, once they get all the upgrades that're needed, you'll send them to every planet to destroy them." said Rock.

Warp laughed.

"Nice right, he gives a better profit then what I receive yearly from the United Galactic Federation." said Warp, "I even own a whole planet and a summer home."

Rock pulled out some handcuffs.

"I'm placing you under arrest." said Rock.

"Try me boy." said Warp.

Rock nodded.

"Oh I will." said Rock.

He drew out his lightsaber Sais and turned them on.

Warp put on some brass knockes and red Wolverine claw like lightsabers appeared from them.

The two started clashing weapons.

"Not bad kid, but you can never surpass the master." said Warp.

"Anyone can surpass the master." said Rock.

The two continued clashing sabers.

Warp then kicked Rock very hard, sending him crashing through two walls before appear in a break room.

Rock groaned.

"I won't yield." said Rock.

He then groaned.

Warp ran towards him as Rock ran towards his drill sergeant as well.

The two resumed clashing weapons.

Warp is mad and lodges the sword over Rock's left eye, slicing it.

Rock screamed in pain while covering it.

He uncovered it, revealing the scratch mark.

"You're a big dissapointment." said Warp.

He then pulled out a taser and shot Rock in the scratched eye before it was electrocuted, turning it white.

Warp then pulled Rock over to him before punching him very hard, sending him crashing into a wall, and knocking the meerkat out.

" _And that's how I got my eye. The end._ " Rock narrated.

The scene changed back to the Bounty Cave and everyone was shocked.

"That's it, that's how you're ending the story?" said Luna, "You're unconsious and are quite possibly about to die."

Rock chuckled.

"Well you know I managed to make it out because I'm standing right here." said Rock.

"Good point." Said Sam.

"But by that logic, the greatest story you'd want to hear comes from a dead guy." said Meek.

"Another good point." said Sam.

Rock groaned.

"Alright fine, but I need to make a call." said Rock.

He managed to pull out a communicator before turning it on.

"Rock reporting for duty." said Rock.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REPORT TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO!" the Grand Councilwoman's voice said.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment." said Rock.

"Alright fine." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock turned off the communicator before pulling out a smart phone and dialing a number.

"Need some lunch." said Rock.

Meanwhile in Ray's house; the limbless hero was watching OK KO Let's Be Heroes.

He chuckled.

"Good stuff, don't care about what people say, Cartoon Network will always live." said Ray.

He heard a vibrating sound and grabbed his phone before picking it up and seeing that Sonic sent him a photo of Rock with his bad eye exposed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ray screamed.

He chuckled nervously.

"That looks nice." said Ray.

Globox walked into the room groaning.

"I'm trying to catch some extra Z's, what's the-"Globox said before noticing the picture of Rock, shocking him, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He chuckled nervously.

"Very impressive." said Globox.

"Yep." said Ray.

The two kept on looking at the photo.

"We're actually lying about this, aren't we?" said Globox.

"Yep." said Ray.


	5. Death of Warp

Rock and the others were eating some KFC.

"Mmm, tasty." said Rock.

"Of course it is." said Jaime.

Rock smiled.

"Yeah this is good, now where was I?" said Rock.

"You lost your eye and are unconsious." said Meek.

The story resumed and Rock groaned while regaining consiousness.

He looked up to see Vilgax and Warp looking at him.

"Comfortable son?" said Warp.

"Love the eye by the way." said Vilgax.

Rock is mad.

"You." said Rock.

"Yep, Warp is such a good ally, a soldier who would infiltrate the United Galactic Federation and learn all it's secrets and give them to me." said Vilgax.

He grabbed Rock and walked off with him and Warp.

The group entered a room where tons of squid bots were being built.

"Behold, the key to my plan for universal conquest." said Vilgax.

"The huge army of squid bots." said Rock.

"Exactly son." said Warp.

Vilgax turned to Rock.

"Of all the agents who ever fought one of my squid bots, you're the first one to survive battling one." said Vilgax, "I could use someone like you with me."

Rock just glared at Vilgax.

"Not a chance." said Rock.

Vilgax is mad.

"You will join me." He said.

"I joined the United Galactic Federation to ensure peace among the universe, no to become corrupt." said Rock.

He put a hand behind his back and turned off his recorder without anyone noticing.

"Then you shall die." said Vilgax.

He walked off as Warp ran towards Rock and began sparring with him.

"You made a big mistake refusing Vilgax's offer to join him." said Warp.

"My only mistake was trusting you." said Rock.

Warp is mad and spits on Rock.

"You're nothing." said Warp.

He kicked Rock very hard, sending him crashing through a window and into the factory.

Warp entered the factory and kicked Rock into a console.

Rock groaned and looked at the console before looking at a red button labeled 'self destruct'.

"You should have taken Vilgax's offer when you had the chance. Besides, I taught you everything you know." said Warp.

Rock turned to Warp.

"That maybe, but I'm learning everyday." said Rock.

He then pushed the self destruct button.

" _Self destruct sequence iniciated._ " a computer voice said.

Then the whole factory started exploding.

"I did not think that through." said Rock.

"You fool, you doomed us all." said Warp.

Rock looked around and saw a ceiling hatch that was open and some walkways.

"Nope, just you." said Rock.

He ran to Warp and jumped on his shoulder before jumping on a catwalk and ran towards the opening.

He started climbing up the wall, but was grabbed by Warp with a chain before being pulled to the catwalk, landing on his back.

Rock groaned and stood up before looking at Warp with his wolverine claw sabers out.

"If anyone's going to get out of here alive, it'll be me." said Warp.

Rock drew out his lightsaber Sais and turned them on before clashing them with Warp's weapons.

"You may have taught me a lot of stuff, but you're no mentor." said Rock.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm your superior." said Warp.

"Not anymore you're not." said Rock.

Warp became mad.

"Why don't I take that other eye away from you?" said Warp.

Rock is angry and slashed his ex mentors hands off.

Warp screamed in pain.

The meerkat then did a spinning sideways kick, knocking Warp off the catwalk and into a tub full of molten magma, killing him.

"Like I said, you're no mentor." said Rock.

He ran back to the wall and climbed up it before entering an air vent.

The meerkat eventually managed to crawl out of the building and started running away from it before the whole place exploded.

He reached a lake and looked back at the now burning factory.

Rock sighed before looking into the lake at his own reflection.

"HOLD IT!" A Voice said and the story ended with a shocked Sam, "You sliced your Mentors hands off?"

"Ex Mentor, and it was in self defense." said Rock.

"Yeah that's a fair point, you can get away with murder in self defense." said Meek.

Rock was confused.

"Wait, you can get away with murder in self defense?" said Rock.

"Yeah, someone threatens you, you have your rights." said Meek.

Rock did some thinking before nodding.

"Okay." said Rock.

He turned to Sam.

"Seriously though, ask me about slicing someone's hands off when I'm far from the part? That's just bad timing." said Rock.

"He's got a point, to late to bring that up." said Meek.

"Yeah." said Luna.

"Also that's a Star Wars reference." Said Sam.

Rock became confused.

"Star what?" He asked.

"Popular film franchise on this planet, but that's not important right now. What else happened after that?" said Meek.

"I returned to the mobile station and made contact with the United Galactic Federation to tell them about what all happened on the planet, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell the truth about what happened to Warp, so I said that he took enemy fire and was killed in action." said Rock.

"So you basically lied about most of what happened on the planet?" said Sam.

Rock nodded.

"Yes I did." said Rock.

"I would have done the same thing to if I was in your situation." said Meek.

He then unchained Rock from the chair.

Rock smiled.

"Feels so good to be free." said Rock.


	6. Such a Big Secret

With Rock; he was sitting at the McDuck Mall food court drinking a smoothie when Sam appeared at the same table as him.

"Feeling alone?" said Sam.

"Most of my life." said Rock.

Sam sat down with him confusing Rock.

"What-what're you doing?" said Rock.

"Just thought you could use some company." said Sam.

Rock sighed.

"Alright, besides, Meek and Jaime are doing league stuff right now." said Rock.

"Anyways, you kept the whole incident on that planet a secret from everyone?" said Sam, "All that time, with you being the only person who knew what all happened, someone could not have found out the truth."

"No, there's one other person who knew the truth." said Rock.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Me." said a voice.

The two turned and saw the Grand Council Woman.

"Madam." said Rock.

The Council Woman nodded.

"Wait a minute, the head of the organization was the only person who is still alive that know's what really happened on that planet?" said Sam.

"It was the day of Warp's feuneral." The Grandcouncil Woman said as the scene changed to planet Turo where loads of aliens were looking at a stage that had a coffin and a picture of Warp and the Grandcouncil Woman was also on stage speaking.

"Warp was indeed a great drill sergeant and feild agent, but more importantly, he was an important part of who we all are and what we strive to ensure, peace among the entire universe. He will be missed." said Grandcouncil Woman.

Everyone bowed their heads.

Rock however was in a room looking out a window into space.

" _It was an emotional time for me, I was very conflicted about everything. Sure he tried to kill me and was working for one of the greatest villains ever, but he still saw great potential in me._ " Rock narrated.

A door opened up and the Grandcouncil Woman entered.

"You weren't at the funeral today, is something bothering you?" said Grandcouncil Woman.

"A lot, the incident on that planet to start." said Rock.

He turned to the alien with his tape recorder out.

"The truth is this." Rock said before pushing the play button on his tape recorder.

" _Rock Meerkat mission log 4289; in my search for Warp and answers to that squid bot I battled, I discovered that Vilgax has indeed managed to get his hands on United Galactic Federation technology, that lots of previous members who were mission are deceased, and that there is a mole in the organization, and I already know who the mole is_." Rock's voice said from the recording.

The Grandcouncil Woman became shocked.

Later; the recording resumed.

" _You've been in cahoots with Vilgax since before joining the United Galactic Federation as a drill sergeant, you saw potential in all those deceased agents you trained and brought them here for on field missions, then you'd fake your death everytime to lead them to their deaths so that Vilgax can record all the data he needs to upgrade his bots, once they get all the upgrades that're needed, you'll send them to every planet to destroy them._ " Rock's voice said from the recording before Warp's voice started speaking, "R _Nice right, he gives a better profit then what I receive yearly from the United Galactic Federation. I even own a whole planet and a summer home._ "

Rock turned off the tape recorder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty conflicted about all this. He taught me a lot of stuff, but was in cahoots with Vilgax the whole time and had to take him out." said Rock.

The Grandcouncil Woman sighed and saw Rock pull out a badge and give it to her, confusing the alien.

"I'm not to sure I'm fit to even be in this organization. You should find someone who is fit to weild that badge." said Rock.

He looked down.

The Grandcouncil Woman looked at the badge and back at Rock before placing the badge in his hands.

The meerkat became confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There's always going to be corruption in every organization with the hopes of ensuring peace, but as long as there are others like you who still believe in doing the right thing no matter what, then you are fit to weild a badge." said Grandcouncil Woman.

Rock looked at the badge before putting it in his pocket.

"And the truth of what happened?" said Rock.

"The truth will be that Warp was killed in action." said Grandcouncil Woman.

She started to leave the room but turned to Rock.

"By the way, you should cover up that eye." said Grandcouncil Woman.

She left the room and Rock walked to a mirror and saw his own reflection.

He put some of his hair in front of his left eye, covering it up.

He smiled.

"This will do." He said.

The flashback then ended.

"I promised to keep the whole incident a secret for Rock's benefit seeing as how he managed to expose one of the greatest corruption scandels I've ever seen." said Grandcouncil Woman.

"And I decided to keep my left eye covered up with emo like hair." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"I see." said Sam.

"Rock is such an exceptional agent to have, one reason I send him on dangerous missions." said Grandcouncil Woman.

She walked off as a vibrating sound was heard.

Sam pulled out her phone and became shocked.

"And now all our friends and our friends' friends know about the bad eye." said Sam.

Rock shook his head before pulling out an eye patch and putting it on over his emo hair.

He became confused and pulled the hair out of the patch and back to the side.

Sam noticed it.

"Just trying something out." said Rock.

"Nope." said Sam.

She removed the eye patch and put the emo hair back over Rock's eye.

"Better." She said.

"Agreed." said Rock.

She then pecked Rock on the cheek confusing him.

"What was that all about?" said Rock.

Sam scooched close to Rock.

"Don't worry about it." said Sam.


End file.
